Retail stores frequently display products on pegs for easy accessibility by customers. A peg may be attached to a wall, a shelf, a stand, or any other surface. Typically, one or more items are hung from the peg. The item hanging in the front of the peg is most visible while items hanging on the back portion of the peg are less visible to customers. A peg sometimes includes a label or other signage indicating the name or type of items hanging on the peg and/or a price. Customers frequently remove an item from a peg and then re-hang the item on the wrong peg. This may result in a peg having too many items hanging on it. This also results in items hanging on a peg associated with a label or other signage which does not correspond to the items hanging on the peg.
In addition, when all the items on a peg have been removed by customers, a store associated typically restocks the peg with additional items. However, store associates are required to manually inspect each peg to determine if a peg requires restocking. This is a time consuming and inefficient process which may result in pegs remaining empty for extended periods of time. These empty pegs may result in customer inconvenience and lost sales.